


The Laundry and the Stripper Pole

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: AWOLNATION "Sail", Awkwardness, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Laundry, Mirrors, POV First Person, Photo prompt, Self Confidence Issues, Sexy Fluff, Stripper pole, exotic dancing, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have low self esteem issues and are working hard at defeating them. One way to live a healthy and fit life, is installing a stripper pole in your bedroom without your boyfriend, Benedict's, knowledge. It's just too embarrassing to tell him. But, he'll find out soon what you've been hiding. </p>
<p>Sexy fluff and confidence boost! </p>
<p>Comments are always loved and accepted! Enjoy! </p>
<p>PS- "Sail" by AWOLNATION is also involved in this story, here is the link to listen to as you read the part. <br/>                    http://youtu.be/IaZMST-vHfM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundry and the Stripper Pole

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/ben3.jpg.html)

 

I have been trying to have a healthier state of mind lately. I have cut down on the junk food, I eat smaller portioned meals, I exercise and do yoga – I even run every now and then. This healthier living isn’t a phase this time; I’ve had a health scare of cholesterol laden heart disease and my doctor said if I wanted to live to see my 40s I need to take better care of myself. So, I’ve been exercising and doing the yoga thing for two months now and starting to see a definite change. My body isn’t so boxy; it’s curvier – almost hourglass. This pleases me, but I am still not confident enough to wear fitted or short clothing. Even though I have lost some weight and gained muscle, I still wear my large clothes that are starting to hang off of me. And, how does my boyfriend, Benedict, like the new me? Well, the thing is, I have not been intimate with him in a few weeks. I don’t have the best self-esteem when it comes to looking at myself in the mirror or dressing nicely. Every time Ben tries to get me in the mood, I back away or at least turn off the lights. I don’t want him to stare at me…I’ve been teased a lot growing up about my size and my all around awkwardness. It sounds absurd but I fear judgment from him, too. 

So, my workout routine is getting stale and I’ve heard pole dancing helps immensely with belly fat and getting a toned back. Desperate about a week ago, I had a stripper pole installed in my bedroom, away from prying eyes. I have picked up a few dance moves and exercises from YouTube for the pole and it is going very well. I have also installed 2 full body mirrors behind the pole so I can watch myself practice and get a visual of what I’m doing right or wrong. It’s been good, I enjoy it, but I am never going to tell Ben about it. It’s too embarrassing…but he found out for himself. 

**

On Friday, I did a shit load of laundry. I’m talking everything: clothes, delicates, bed sheets, curtains – everything you can fit into the machine, I washed. Ben sweetly offered to help since there were multiple bags to carry up my apartment steps. Reaching my apartment door, I unlocked the door and flung in my bag, Ben was behind me with two other bags. He entered behind me, dropped the bags he was holding, rushed to me and pulled my face in for a long, lingering kiss. The spontaneity of his kiss sent blood rushing down to my clit. His kiss was hard, his tongue poking in and out of my mouth. I gasped in surprise as I took a step back. 

“Whoa, Mister,” I giggle, awkwardly, “What’s that for?”

Ben stepped close to me again and held my face in his hands, staring into my eyes, “You’re sexy when you do laundry…you in your sweat suit bending over to remove clothes from the machine,” he kissed my neck, his hands gradually moving underneath my sweatshirt. 

I moved away, pretending to cough, and walked into the kitchen sink for water, “Oh God, please don’t tell me that garbage about me looking hot in anything I wear.” I took a sip of water from my glass. 

“Darling, why must you always put yourself down? You always look fantastic no matter what you look like,” he followed me into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

I snorted, “Yeah, right. Boyfriends are supposed to say that to their girlfriends,” I looked over to Ben who was clearly upset, “What?”

Ben walked up to me and embraced me in a hug, his chin resting on top of my head.  
“I’m sorry people were such assholes to you growing up. You have nothing to feel bad about. You’re absolutely gorgeous and I say this to you from the bottom of my heart that I really wish you could see you the way I see you,” he paused, “And I wish I could kill those who teased you in a slow, painful way.” He planted a kiss on my forehead. 

A tear was about to fall down my eye but I quickly rubbed it away and joked as I pulled away from him, “Are you being nice to me so you won’t have to help me put the laundry away?” 

Ben frowned but jokingly replied, “You know me too well.” He walked out of the kitchen to grab a laundry bag. I turned to the fridge and opened it, bending over to poke my head inside. I scanned the fridge for dinner ideas, “Chicken and raw vegetables…chicken kabobs, maybe?” 

“Where should I put the purple laundry bag?” Ben called out.

“In my bedroom…” I answered back as I grabbed an armful of raw veggies. Now, it took me 5.2 seconds to realize I just sent Ben into the one room I didn’t want him to go into – the stripper pole room.

“MY BEDROOM!” I yelled, shot up to stand up but instead slammed the back of my head inside the fridge. I dropped the veggies on the floor to soothe my head and sprinted out of the kitchen into my bedroom a few feet away. I stopped at the threshold of my room and saw Ben standing in front of the pole and the mirrors. I could see his confused face in the mirrors in front of him. Ben’s blue eyes staring at it like he was trying to figure out an algebra equation in his head. I calmly walked into the room and quietly stood behind him, waiting for the barrage of questions. 

“There’s a pole in your bedroom…” he finally spoke.

“Yep,” I quickly grabbed the bag of laundry and dumped it onto my bed, pretending to sort it like the pole was no big deal. 

“There’s a pole and mirrors in your bedroom,” he said.

“Uh, yeah, hey, can you hand me those sheets over there?” I nonchalantly pointed to the sheets out of my reach. Ben handed it to me but his gaze never left the pole.

“And what, pray tell, do you use the pole and mirrors for?” he turned to finally look at me with a cocked eyebrow. 

I kept my eyes on my folding shirts, “…laundry…”

Ben’s eyebrows crinkled, “Laundry?”

“Uh huh…I dry my laundry on it..” I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! This conversation was never planned, people!

He walked up beside me and questioned me further, “You dry laundry on that pole? That VERTICAL pole you hang clothes to dry on, you say?” 

I began folding faster and carelessly, “Mm hm,” I can feel my face burn with red humiliation.

“I see…and the mirrors? How do they help dry your laundry?” his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Well…it’s so I can see the reflection of the other side to see if it’s dry or not-” 

Ben chuckled, “Why don’t you just admit that it’s a stripper pole, Darling?” 

I’ve had enough. I threw down the shirt I was folding and yelled, angrily, “Because you weren’t supposed to know I had one! You were never supposed to know, okay?! I’m ashamed, I’m embarrassed, I’m mortified that you know now, okay?! Happy?” 

I plopped down on my bed, my face buried in my hands, tears flowing from my eyes.   
“It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” I sobbed into my hands. 

I can feel the mattress deepen beside me as Ben takes a seat. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, his other hand gently rubbing my thigh, “What wasn’t suppose to be this way?” he softly asked.

“Me…when I was a kid, I thought my perception of myself would only get better with age, that I would have a better complex about my body and more confidence with each birthday. I thought I would be rid of the old me and be more confident adult. Look at me, Ben, I’m 32 years old and I still feel like a chubby 16 year old girl. What the fuck is wrong with me?” I sobbed once more as Ben pulled me into a hug. 

He rubbed his hands over my back, sympathy in his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt sooner? Is this why we haven’t slept together for weeks?” 

I nodded my head into his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to make you feel bad…Jesus, I feel terrible…”

I shot my head up, “No, no. It’s not your fault, I should’ve told you how I felt instead of hiding from you.” 

“Ssh, ssh, it’s all right now…” Ben pulled me in for a kiss and smiled that magnificent smile that always makes me feel safe and loved. 

I wiped my nose on my sleeve, “Can you do me a favor, babe?” 

“Of course.”

“Can you start dinner? The chicken is in the fridge and the vegetables are on the floor. I want to take a quick shower. I feel gross…” I got up and grabbed a towel. 

“Sure, Love…take your time,” Ben stood up and placed a kiss on my nose and left the room.

I went into the shower and sighed as the hot water washed my reservations away. I love Ben so much. There is nothing I can do to make him see how much I love him. Well, there is one thing. 

**

An hour has passed since I went into the shower, I could smell the chicken dinner from the steamy bathroom. I wanted to prepare myself, make myself presentable for my Ben as he set up the small table in the kitchen for dinner. I entered the kitchen wearing my bathrobe and my hair down, “Hi, Honey,” I said sweetly and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He stands from setting the places, “Hey! You seem a bit brighter.” 

I stepped in front of him and took both his hands into mine, “Come with me, please,” I smiled.

“But, dinner is ready…” he still followed me into my bedroom anyway. 

I set a chair next to the pole and gestured for Ben to sit. “What is this?” he smiled a bit excited. I walked over to my sound system, “I want to show you something,” I press the play button. 

I step in front of him and the pole and let my robe drop revealing a black lacy push up bra and thong panties with garter belt. I slip on my high heels and began to slowly glide my backside against the pole to AWOLNation’s “Sail”. Ben’s eyes went from wide surprise to hooded with desire as I continued to grind the pole between my thighs. The mirrors let me see Ben’s intense face, his mouth half opened as I twirled around the pole like it were my dance partner. I strategically (and carefully) climbed the pole, hung upside down and held on for dear life as I spun around the pole in mid-air holding on with only my inner thighs. I heard Ben gasp in awe as I slowly landed on the floor in a handstand and carefully tumbled backward into a full split. I watched Ben’s eyes watch me as I crawled over to his lap, slowly like a tiger hunting its prey; he shifted his jeans in his chair. I can see his pockets getting tighter, a bulge protruding from his upper right thigh. I reached his knees and forced them apart, giving me room to let me head through to playfully bite onto his bulge. He hitches his breath as I smile coyly and crawl onto his lap. I spun around and sit on him, my back to his face, I dip my head forward and flip my head back, sending my hair flowing into his face, waves of my hair cascade down onto his cheeks. Ben moaned out loud and I could feel his excitement under my ass. I writhed my ass over his tight bulge and (I didn’t think I could do it) I quickly spun around to face him, one leg shooting over his head to reach the other side of his body – now I’m straddling his lap. My heaving tits in his face, I pulled his brown hair back and lick his Cupid’s bow lips as I began dry humping his abdomen. Ben’s arms sneakily made their way around my waist and I pushed them down, shaking a disappointing finger at him.

“Uh uh uh…no touchy,” I then licked his nose and jumped off his lap to return to the pole. I climbed up the pole one more time and spun all the way down like a firefighter and leaned against the pole with my arms above my head, holding on and my legs spread apart. I signaled him over to me with my pointer finger and a mischievous smile. 

Ben quickly complied and came over to me. My arms still above my head and legs spread like I’m on display; I gave him permission, “Now you may touch me.” 

He moved in closer to my body, pressing my spine up against the pole and breathed heavily down onto my face. The man was literally panting. 

“I never wanted to fuck you as much as I want to fuck you right now…but,” Ben suddenly swooped me up into his arms Bridal style and gently placed my onto the bed, “I’m not going to fuck you…I want to make love to you. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

Ben slowly crawled over my body and gently began kissing my hot mouth with his. This man knows how to make any woman feel loved and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on current real life experiences. Health scare so now I'm doing the whole health thing and self confidence is constantly struggled with daily. How wonderful would it be to have a beautiful and accepting man like Ben in your life? If you have one already, you are one lucky duck! I hope you enjoyed this little daydream.


End file.
